Family Is Forever
by Etheral-moment
Summary: Hinata is upset and Neji comforts her. Just some fluff to make everyone feel all gooey inside. R&R pplease and thank you!


KSG: Oh! Hi Hi! Hee! My fic I just thought of um…. oh! Disclaimer. Renny-chan? If you please.

Ren: fine stupid bi-

KSG: You were going to swear! Bad! Say the disclaimer!

Ren: fine… KaibasShadowGirl does **not** own anyone but she does own BishieHeaven. There y'a happy?

KSG: Yes. Roll the fic poses all weirdly

Ren: …right. Weirdo

>>>>>>**Family Is Forever **

**Hinata's POV**

_How could she do this to me even after I told her? That…. That I lo- loved …him? _Sniff _Am I that weak? Why couldn't I be more like Sakura? And why couldn't I be likethat quiet, raven-haired boy? I should have known that my heart would have been shattered._

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" I looked up to the voice but my eyes were stinging with tears. I raised my hand to wipe them up and attempted to look at the person but the tears just wouldn't stop.

Finally I heard a sigh and felt a pair of strong thumbs on my eyes wiping the tears away. When my eyes finally cleared I discovered it was Neji. I was extremely surprised he even cared to notice I was crying on this bench._ I thought he hated me?_

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Oh… I-it's n-nothing." I replied and I tried not to make eye contact with him in hope he would leave. It's not that I dislike his company, for, he never gives me any unless he wants to scorn me for being an unworthy heiress of the clan.

After staring at both of our shoes for at least 5 minutes, I finally looked up into his questioning eyes. He crouched next to me and looked at my face. My ugly, puffy, red face. His piercing gaze felt like he was examining me for a sketch. His voice seemed fairly angered when I didn't answer the first time.

"Damn it Hinata! What the hell is wrong with you?" This time he shouted it, but I knew he didn't mean to.

"N-Neji-ni-saan .I-it's n-nothing really." _And that's when I made my mistake I glanced over to Naruto and 'her'_.

Neji must have caught it, because he looked over as soon as a moved my eyes. "Naruto?" He asked not moving his eyes from 'her'. "And Tenten? Whoa- Look I know that y'a like him and all but…" he trailed off when he heard my constant hiccupping.

"Look, Hinata, y'need to relax. Get over him, you know?" He gave me a reassuring smile, but I knew it wasn't real.

"Its alright n-ni-saan. I'm f-fine." I gave him a smile to match his own but of course- it just didn't fit. It never fit. Him and me? We just never work that way. I love him and although I know at the expense of Konohagakure, he loves me back, he would never show it. I was surprised he was evensupporting at me now.

He got up from his crouching position and sat on the bench, beside me. I followed him through his movements and then quickly glanced back to Narto and TenTen. _Oh, no, _I thought, _Here it comes._ More tears, more hiccups and long sobs came out of my mouth.

It was far after TenTen left togo... do what ever they were going to do. I still quietly sobbed to myself. Something startled me though...Neji was still there.

**Neji's POV**

She was crying. Bawling her eyes out. Over... over that bitch and that canine. It was dispicable. And I know just how she feels. _TenTen..._ Damn it! I knew she liked the fox boy..., alot too. But I didn't expect her to make an ocean of tears because of a disrespecting dropout. So I spoke to her. To try and give her reassurence.

"Look, Hinata-sama, y'need to relax. Get over him, you know?" I gave my best comforting smile. But I dont think she bought it. Out of her considerate nature, she gave me one back. It didn't match. It never matches.

We were so different. Like the tiger and the dreagon, Yin and Yang, Black and white, smooth and rough, firm and loose... I could go on for evercompare my characteristicsto hers. Not to mention girl and boy, strong and wea..._Weak?_

Is Hinata-sama weak? No... But I was right about that comparison. I am strong. She is weak, at fighting. But there is a difference to that comparison. She is strong and I am weak, at heart.

I looked over to her, once TenTen and Naruto left the ichiraku ramen stand, and I did the most unbelievableaction that I could ever do. I reached out and hugged her.

Was it right? Did I care?

Of course it was right, she is my cousin. My Hinata,Onee-sama. Did I care...? Should I care? Yes I do and dont care. I_ do_ care about her. I _don't _care whether or not someone saw me. Because I do care...

**Hinata's POV**

Again I got through my biggest shock of the day so far. And it far better than any gift that someone has ever given to me. It was reassurence. It was defense. It was caring.It was- It was l_ove._

Neji-nisan? Did you fall?" I know it was the most ludicrous thing to say but I was unsure of Neji. He wouldn't really Hug me would he?

"No Hinata-sama. Of course not. I am embracing you."He spoke this in almost a monotone vocal.

I filled with joy, _He openly admit to **embracing** me. _

Neji let go and I almost started crying again, but as soon as I regained composure, He wispered something to me, something that made me and would probably make even the melancholy being soft and gooey inside.

**Neji's POV**

She was smiling again. My _words of wisdom _must have hit home(A/N:dont worry you'll get to here them). I helped her back to her feet and twitched my head to the right. Something must have been there. But it wasn't a threat, for, it retreated back quickly.

"Hinata-sama? I wish for you to return home. It is beginning to get dark. And I'm sure your father will begin to worry."

With that, I jumped away in to the back bush. Rushing myself onto a tree branch,Ithen called out, "You are the Hyuuga heir, afterall."

I called to my Byakugan, and let it search the area for the _intruder. _When I caught site of the figure(s), I smirked. This will be good. But unfortunetly for me, I had some whisker-butt to beat the hell outta. Betcha can't think of who Im talking about.(N/A: OOC ne?)

**Hinata's POV**

I smiled to Neji's retreating fo silhouette.He was so kind to me. We may have our differences, but atleast our similarities are genetic.

I headed towards my manor. The lights were on. Signalling a free meal was out of the question. Father will definetly punish me for being late._Father doesn't care... _I even question myselfabout going home. But _his_ last words made me eat what ever ego I had and marched into my home.

My father and little sister looked at me,from the dinner table, for a brief moment. "We started without you. You took to long."

I nodded my head and slipped on my slippers (XD), making my way towards them hoping I could join them.My father nodded his head at me and rolled a bowl of rice to me. "Eat."

Ireturne dhis gesture and drown my legs under the table. Picking up my chopsticks, out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father nod his head at Hinabi **(A/N: **I think thats her name). He opened his mouth then.

"I do not know why you were crying earlier, but I want you to remember," He stopped and nodded to my nee-chan.

The two of them, at the same time, said exactly what Neji said," Family is forever." A smile fell over me and for once in this house, I was happy.

>>>>>>

**KSG:**Liked it? Hated it? Give me a review. Thanks.


End file.
